oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:OSRS Mobile: Android Is Always On
The Android beta is now 'Always On'! It's a quiet week for updates, as the focus is on #OSRSMobile. We also announce the details for this year's Summer Special. A regularly-updated FAQ for all #OSRSMobile queries can be found at https://www.runescape.com/oldschool/mobile/mobile-faq. If you have any questions we'd recommend you consult that page. Should any questions remain unanswered you can join the discussion via #OSRSMobile on Twitter, or use the title 'Android Beta' on Reddit. For your convenience, here are some answers to questions we see asked more often than others: *'How can I apply to be invited to the closed beta tests if I missed the sign-ups last year?' :Unfortunately we don't expect to re-open sign-ups for closed tests. The honest answer is that we're still seeing massive installation and usage rates for each group of players we invite. With this in mind, we're confident we have the testers we need to continue with closed tests. *'I signed up last year but I have since changed my device (Android to iOS / iOS to Android). How can I amend my sign-up?' :The answer is similar to the one above. As we're still seeing massive installation and usage rates for each group of players we invite, we're confident we have the testers we need to continue with closed tests. *'I was/wasn't invited to a previous beta. Does this affect my chances of being invited now?' :Previous involvement (or lack of) in a previous beta does not affect your chances of being chosen. Each test specifically involves individuals who belong to whichever cohort we're targeting. *'I don't have access to the RuneScape account, or the I don't have access to the email I signed up with, can you change it? / I don't remember what RuneScape account or what email I used to sign up with. Can you tell me?' :We regret to announce that we won't be facilitating any requests for reminders or changes to either the email addresses or the RuneScape accounts with which you can access the beta. There simply just isn't scope to do this for so many individuals. Please remember that any email sent to you will always be accompanied by an inbox message. For Android invites you will receive an email from Jagex which contains a link to the Play Store application. For iOS invites you will receive an email from Apple which contains a link to TestFlight (Apple's format for testing applications) and instructions on how to access the Old School RuneScape application. Anything else is fake, and should be disregarded. Please see the Fake Mobile Betas support article for more information. On Tuesday we sent the initial invitations to the Android beta. Today sees the Android beta go 'Always On' from 2pm BST onwards. If you missed Tuesday's newspost, by 'Always On' we mean that we do not envisage a specific end date. If we're convinced by the stability of the build then we'll continue to invite more players to the beta. Contained within that newspost is also information on the host of new changes coming exclusively to Mobile. Make sure you read up on them! Those initially invited received an inbox message on Tuesday. At 2pm today they will receive another inbox message and an email which contain instructions to access Old School RuneScape on Mobile. Please note that you may not receive the email: if you've opted out of receiving communications from us via your Email & Comms Preferences in your Account Settings, if your email provider filters communications from us (please see the Not Receiving Emails support article, or if you've accidentally typo'ed your email address. Where possible we have manually amended typo'ed email suffixes (everything to the right of the @ symbol). Finally, it's entirely possible that you're checking a different email from the one you first signed up with. The invitations themselves contain instructions on how to access Old School RuneScape, education on phishing, troubleshooting advice, and also how you should go about giving us feedback. Within the email and the inbox message is a 16-character code. This code is purely for purposes of authenticity. It does not need to be entered anywhere. Both the email and the inbox message contain a link to Old School RuneScape on the Play Store. When this link is followed, and you are logged into the correct Play Store account, you'll see the below messaging: To access Old School RuneScape on Mobile you simply need to follow the instructions once you click the Become A Tester button. It's entirely possible that you're not seeing the above message once you follow the link in your email and your inbox message. In which case, you'll see the below messaging: This simple answer to you being met by the App not available messaging is that the Google Play account you're logged into does not have access to the Android beta. Ensure that you were actually invited, and you didn't find your way to the page by a link provided by somebody else. Make sure you're logged into the correct Google Play account. If you have multiple accounts signed in simultaneously, it could be helpful to log out of all other Google Play accounts. If you're unable to remember which Google Play account you signed up with then I'm afraid we aren't able to help with either a reminder, or by changing which account has access. There simply just isn't scope to do this for so many individuals. The feedback you supply is incredibly important to us and directly impacts the development of Old School RuneScape Mobile, so please visit the Old School Mobile Testing Forum, found in the Old School area of the forums. You must first log in to the forums on the account invited to the beta in order to be able to see & access the Old School Mobile Testing forum. Be sure to take note of issues listed in the Known Issues thread. For your reference, here are some issues currently known to us: *Some minigame (Barrows and Volcanic mine) interfaces overlap with the side panels on certain devices. Note that Barrows is already fixed for next week’s update. *Changing device Operating System settings while the app is running may cause it to crash. *Some background audio apps (Spotify, etc) may be interrupted by in-game audio. As mentioned above, it's a quiet update this week as preparations for Mobile have ramped up, and development is focused on the Theatre of Blood, and the Chambers of Xeric: Challenge Mode. *When asking a Slayer master for help with Turoth and Kurask tasks, the master will now mention all Leaf-bladed weaponry. *Ahrim's staff will no longer interrupt combat. Ahrim's staff was originally created in such a way that the degradation of the staff would sometimes prevent actions from occurring. *World 43 will now become the PvP High Risk world, replacing World 37. This was due to happen last week but was delayed due to maintenance work. Consult the PvP World Rota for more information. It's back, and bigger than ever! Do not leave your screens this Summer. Get 3-for-2 membership to experience the best members' content we have to offer. With the Theatre of Blood announced for June 7th and access to #OSRSMobile expanding, it's quite possibly the worst time to go outside and do non-Old School things. You'll be able to buy the Summer Special from 21st May! For the first time we'll also be offering a 6-for-5 package, specially for those of you who want the extra months. Remember, you can also use Bonds to buy your package; just 5 Bonds will get you the 3-for-2 package, and 10 Bonds will get you the 6-for-5 package! Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf and '''Mods Atlas, Boko, Jenesis, and Vegard'''